


Can’t take my eyes off you

by ira_atsoihn



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29038473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ira_atsoihn/pseuds/ira_atsoihn
Summary: A special anniversary date where they danced underneath the blanket of stars and the pale moon.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Can’t take my eyes off you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miyakoushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyakoushi/gifts).



When people think of Atsumu Miya, they might describe him as cocky or cool, or someone who is passionate about volleyball. Shouyou thought of that too; that he was a guy that exudes coolness with also a mix of intimidating aura. He definitely has an attractive face, alluring eyes, and a charismatic smile. Paired with his large build and a towering height, you’re lucky if you’re dating someone like Atsumu Miya and a lucky guy named Shouyou Hinata has been dating Atsumu Miya since last year. Unbeknownst to everyone, there is more than Atsumu Miya's looks.

They’ve been sharing a room ever since they got into college and they’ve had countless meals together as Atsumu loves the idea of eating together at the same table. Tonight, Shouyou planned to have a disco-themed dinner for their anniversary. He’d been planning this for a few weeks because he saw how Atsumu’s eyes sparkled when they were browsing through the vinyl records in a music shop last month. As he finished the last touches for tonight’s disco-themed dinner date, he opened the speaker and played a sweet melody of love.

Atsumu came home and was surprised to see their home was now a disco club; a mini disco ball on the ceiling, vinyl records that were neatly placed on the wall, LED lights that spelled out “Love”, and two orange and yellow lava lamps that were placed on the table. His fatigue that he got from studying and attending the class was relieved when he saw how marvelous the decorations are. 

Shouyou greeted him with open arms as he enthusiastically hugged him. Shouyou loves hugging while his face is buried in Atsumu’s neck as he could always smell Atsumu’s scent whenever they hug. “When did ya’ prepare this?” Atsumu asked as he was astonished by the decorations inside their home. “Well, I did prepare a lot for this date three weeks ago because you looked like you were really interested when we were at the music shop last month,” Shouyou said as he snuggled closely in Atsumu’s arms. The dinner went well as Shouyou’s cooking definitely fits Atsumu’s tastes. The food was long gone as the night continued to get darker.

“Happy anniversary, my love,” Shouyou said as he kissed Atsumu’s lips. He stood up and went to a nearby cabinet and rummaged through the things that were inside. After a few minutes, Shouyou handed Atsumu a yellow and orange box and sat beside him. Atsumu smiled and opened his gift. But soon, tears started falling from Atsumu’s enticing eyes as he was greatly moved by Shouyou’s gift. Inside the box, there is a CD containing both of their favorite songs and in the cover was a picture of them on their first date. Only Shouyou knew that Atsumu likes listening to music even though Atsumu doesn’t show it to anyone. 

Atsumu hugged his beloved boyfriend tightly as he whispered his affirmations of love to Shouyou’s delicate ears. After a few minutes, Atsumu stood up and grabbed a vinyl record and he ushered Shouyou onto the balcony. He turned off the lights in the house as the bright moon sheds it’s milky light to the happy couple. The serene atmosphere of the room thrilled both of their hearts as Atsumu once again hugged Shouyou.

The song started playing and Atsumu held Shouyou’s hand gently, as if his hands were a fragile piece of art. “Shall we dance?” Atsumu asked which made Shouyou giggle in delight. “Well, my dear darling, aren’t you an old-soul? Well, I’ll be honored to dance with you, my precious love.” Shouyou said as he took Atsumu’s hand and moved into a position where he could feel the warmth of his love for him. Atsumu opened his lips and softly sang the first line of the song, “You're just too good to be true”, as he held Shouyou’s hand tightly and started swaying in the tempo of the song. Atsumu’s honey-like voice brought goosebumps to Shouyou as they started dancing in the balcony.

“Can't take my eyes off of you” Atsumu sang as he looked into Shouyou’s almond eyes and he always loved how Shouyou’s pretty brown eyes reflect an image of him. As Atsumu sang the line “You'd be like Heaven to touch”, he held both of Shouyou’s hands and kissed it tenderly as they continued to dance. “I wanna hold you so much. At long last, love has arrived. And I thank God I'm alive” Atsumu sang as he hugged Shouyou while still dancing underneath the blanket of sparkling stars and the pale moon.

“You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you” Shouyou sang which surprised Atsumu as he never heard Shouyou sing before. His voice was angelic and was pleasant to Astumu’s ears as if his ears are blessed with Shouyou’s angelic melody. “Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothin' else to compare” Shouyou sang as he held Atsumu’s face and caressed it gently. “The sight of you leaves me weak” Shouyou crooned as his finger softly touched Atsumu’s facial features; his masculine eyebrows, his mesmerizing eyes, his pretty nose, his plump cheeks, his defined jawline, and his cherry lips.

“There are no words left to speak. But if you feel like I feel. Please let me know that it's real” Atsumu sang as Shouyou twirled gracefully as they continued to sashay as the song continued to play. “You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off of you” They both sang in unison while looking at each other’s eyes, as their eyes professed their love once again. 

“I love you, baby” Atsumu sang into Shouyou’s ears as they kissed. Shouyou quietly prayed to the heavens above that he is forever grateful for having Atsumu in his life; as a friend, as a teammate, and as someone whom he will love evermore.

The heavens heard his prayers as Atsumu pulled a ring out of his pocket and kneeled in front of him. “My love, will you marry me?” Atsumu said as he proposed to Shouyou. He smiled and started to cry and said, “I do, I’ll marry you so that you’ll let me love you forever.”

Their love for each other is just like our universe; endless and infinite. As the universe and the heavens blessed their pure love, Atsumu Miya held Shouyou Hinata in his arms and kissed him as the song ended.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Atsuhina Week 2021! Please play "Can't Take My Eyes off You" by Morten Harket while reading!


End file.
